Just Not Right
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sirius is forced to come to terms with something unbelievable.


**Title:** Just Not Right  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s): **James Potter/Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Lily Evans  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 749  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sirius is forced to come to terms with something unbelievable.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Written for the Scavenger Hunt at Hogwarts forum. **Character: **Regulus Black  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Yes

* * *

><p>No one was more surprised about the relationship than Sirius, and he wasn't sure he was totally cool with it either.<p>

Sirius watched through narrowed eyes as James leaned forward and kissed Regulus in full view of everyone. He watched as his little brother's hands came up and tangled in James's unruly hair and he fought the urge to form his hands into fists and punch his best friend in the face.

Sirius was the first to admit he hadn't been a great older brother. When Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius wrote him off as hopeless. Even with his negative feelings where his brother was concerned, it didn't mean he wanted his best friend to touch the kid. It just wasn't right. And no way should Regulus look so flushed. Sirius crossed his arms and glared at the scene.

The next day, he was in the library alone. Yes, he was in the library. That's how much he wanted to avoid seeing James.

He heard footsteps and prayed it wasn't James. He looked up and saw Evans. Sirius rolled his eyes. _Of course it's not James. He's too busy seducing my little brother_. Out loud, he asked, "What do you want, Evans?"

She placed her book on the table he was sitting at. "What's the deal with Potter and your brother?"

He narrowed his eyes. The way she spat out the question wasn't very complimentary. He answered anyways. "You saw that scene yesterday, didn't you? I think it's pretty obvious what the deal is."

"Since when is Potter gay? I thought he wanted _me_." She crossed her arms.

Sirius got it then. She was jealous. James had been chasing her for years and now he was paying attention to someone totally different. And to make it even worse, it wasn't even another girl he was focused on, but a guy. Despite his feelings about the relationship, he smirked. "Ever heard of being bi-sexual? James swings both ways. He told me so last year." Sirius just wished James had told him who he was interested in; maybe he could have talked James out of his feelings.

Evan's eyes narrowed. "So that's it? He's totally forgotten about me."

"It's seems like it."

Lily picked up her book and turned, stomping out.

Sirius shook his head at her behavior.

Later that day, Sirius confronted James in their dormitory after telling Remus and Peter to get out. James smiled. "I wondered when this was going to happen. I thought for sure it would be last night. You massively disappointed me, Padfoot."

"Shut up," Sirius snarled. "Listen, Evans came up to me today. She was totally jealous and upset that you were _seemingly_ over her. Forget about my brother and I'm sure Evans will date you now."

James looked at Sirius, his face a picture of surprise. "First of all, the only reason Lily suddenly wants me is because I'm not available. I don't think I want to be with someone like that. And second of all, you are not going to scare me away from dating Regulus. I know you have your issues with your family, and I don't blame you for those, but I care about Regulus. I want to see where this relationship goes and nothing's going to stand in my way."

Sirius stared James down. "You won't even dump Regulus for Evans? You've been chasing her for years."

"I know." James nodded. "I decided it was time to let her go and instead go after someone who actually liked me." He put his hand up, forestalling Sirius's exclamations. "And no, that's not the only reason I'm with Reg. He's intelligent and loyal. He's dedicated and absolutely adorable. I really like him, Sirius. This isn't just a game for me, or a ploy to get Lily jealous. I'm with Reg because I want to be with him."

Sirius looked into James's eyes and saw the truth in the hazel orbs. "Don't hurt him," he ordered. "If you're not sure of your feelings, it would be kinder to end it now."

"I'm sure of what I want and it's him."

Sirius nodded, and just like that, the conversation was over. He still wasn't _completely_ happy with the relationship, but at least he knew James wasn't simply using Regulus like he feared. At least James's feelings were genuine. He'd just have to get used to watching James obscenely grope his little brother There were just some things big brothers shouldn't see, though.


End file.
